Love Will Find A Way
by xxSonicsGirlxx
Summary: Sonic has been away for 3 years fighting Eggman...During his mission his real feelings emerge for a certain Pink hedgehog...Will they get together? Or will things get in the way?...Sonamy, SOME Crails and Knuxouge...Rated M for later Chapters
1. Im Finally Home

**Hi There… Hi There…**

**I'm New To Fanfiction…**

**And here is my first story…**

**PLEASE DON'T FLAME…**

**This is currently on as well**

**Enjoy D**

Ok the ages in this are as follows:

Sonic: 19  
Amy: 16  
Cruise: 17  
Tails: 13  
Cream: 11  
Knuckles: Id say 21ish? lol  
Rouge: (To be honest I dont know D Dont kill me)  
Eggman: 57

Anyone Ive missed out ill put in later ;) Enjoy D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic but if I did … it would be AWESOME!!****'Im Finally Home'**

Chapter One...

The wind rushed through Sonic the Hedgehogs long quills as he ran through the stunning scenery of Pastoria City. Hot on his heels was Tails, a two tailed fox with the ability to fly.

The sun was setting into the horizon but nothing was going to get in the way of Sonic's determination to get home.

For three years he had been travelling on a mission to get rid of Eggman, his archenemy.

Though his mission had not been achieved, it only resulted in Eggman becoming stronger and older.

The obese genius known as doctor Eggman had aged unnaturally over the past three years because of Sonic's clever attempts to clean the planet of his evil filth.

Though he had survived all of the blue blurs plans, he became much wiser, building bigger robots and ships, the last of which almost killed both the blue hedgehog and the Eggman.

This last battle was playing over in the hedgehogs mind, it worried him more than he had ever worried in his life, because not only was Eggman still alive but he was much more dangerous than ever!

As Sonic and Tails shot past Emerald coast, a small smile appeared on Sonic's tanned muzzle as he thought of being back with his friends. He thought of making Knuckles mad just for the fun of it, and seeing how Cream had grown up!

Then his mind flickered to Amy.

Memories flooded his mind, and the hollow feeling he had felt during his mission was slowly refilling with each footstep he took.

Though he wouldn't admit it, Sonic had missed Amy the most out of all of his friends. He missed her warmth when she bear hugged him, and the sweet scent she gave off whenever she was around him.

As they travelled up a hill Sonic fantasised about them meeting again, it was one of the things that kept him going. Though he was slightly nervous about seeing her again.

Ahead of them small houses rose into their view, easily Sonic spotted Amy's. Though he was still far away he could see the lights from inside and the now shining moon glistening off the flowers in her garden.

Sonic glanced behind him,  
"Nearly there lil bro" He said, but Tails wasn't listening, his mind was on something else.

_"Probably thinking about Cream"_ He sighed to himself as he let his mind wonder back to Amy.

10 seconds later they were stood outside Tails workshop both still in a daze, Tails silently opened the door and they both stumbled in, collapsing onto the couch.

"That sure was one long battle," Sonic mumbled, with his eyes half closed and his long legs sprawled out in front of him.

"Your telling me, I could sleep for a week" Tails replied slightly snoring as he dozed off.

Sonic glanced at him and laughed.

Tails had grown a lot over the three years they were away, he had become a handsome young fox and even Sonic admitted it. His IQ was higher than before and his stamina was better than he could ever wish. Though deep down he was still the same caring fox that avoided fighting at any costs.

Hauling himself off the couch Sonic walked over to a mirror and glanced into it, he had rarely seen his reflection on his travels and wasn't surprised to see he hadn't changed much.

The only thing different about him was that his quills were slightly longer and he had grown about 2 inches.

He studied himself and stretched out his back whilst strolling over to the door.

Opening it he saw that that it was pitch black, the only things visible were the small lights from houses scattered around.

_"Its not to late to go see Amy I guess!"_ He thought as he shot of like a rocket skidding to a stop 5 seconds later at Amy's front gate.

Butterflies erupted inside him as if they were battling viciously.

Sonic had experienced this many times during his travels from the slightest thought of Amy, so it was no surprise that it was happening now!

He walked down the small garden path as the pebbles below his feet crunched, clenching his hand into a ball he rapped on the door three times then stepped back and noticed that his breathing had become short and fast.

Behind the door he heard movement and the door glided open to reveal Amy.

She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers, they were both frozen to the ground at the sight of each other.

Amy was taller and her quills reached past her shoulders, her body had perfect curves and her legs were long and toned.  
She was dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a red t-shirt, as always the red headband was placed on her head.

Sonic felt his jaw drop at the sight of her but quickly closed it again and dropped his gaze to the floor.

She didn't say anything but she ran to him jumping up at him with her arms outstretched.  
Sonic caught her and swung her round in a circle as he hugged her back.

"Sonikku, your back!" She said not daring to let go of him.

Sonic took a deep breath finally able to take in her sweet scent, he wanted to kiss her and hold her all night but before he could do anything he noticed a crimson hedgehog emerge from her house.

He pulled Amy off him and nodded to the red hedgehog.

He walked down the garden path towards them, his quills were short like Sonics when he was younger and he wore black shoes and gloves that had finger holes.

"Sonic this is Cruise" Amy said smiling at both of them, Sonic took the hedgehogs hand and shook it politely.  
He didn't like where this was going.  
"And Cruise this is Sonic!" Amy finished, Cruise studied Sonic closely and turned back to Amy.

"I need to get going Amy, but I come by tomorrow!" He said, his voice was deep but charming and he leaned to Amy and kissed her on the lips.

It was a simple peck but Sonics jaw dropped again in horror.

"See you around Sonic" Cruise said before walking away.

Sonic watched him disappear and turned back to Amy who was blushing slightly.

"Is that your boyfriend or something Amy?" Sonic burst out.  
"I was going to tell you Sonic…"  
"Forget about it Amy, I gotta go!" Sonic interrupted and ran off into the wilderness leaving Amy stood on her doorstep with tears in her eyes!

Sonic could feel his rage building as he ran; he had no idea where he was going he just needed to run!

_"I thought she loved me, she always has, so what's changed?"_ He thought.

Ahead of him he heard voices so he hide behind a tree.

_"What would people be doing in the woods at this time of night?"_ He thought peering from behind his tree.

Sonic gasped as he recognised the crimson hedgehog.

_"What's Cruise doing here?"_

Cruise was stood talking to two other hedgehogs, one was short and fat with dirty yellow fur and the other was just smaller than sonic with vibrant green fur.

Sonic ran to another tree which was closer to them without them noticing.  
Listening with all his might he captured their conversation.

"So how is it with that pink hedgehog?" The dirty yellow hog asked.

_"Her name is Amy! Not 'that pink hedgehog'"_ Sonic thought angrily

Cruise laughed, "Oh its great, I'm thinking off taking her all the way tomorrow night."  
Sonic stood there shocked, his voice was much different, it had a cold edge to it and he sounded as if he didn't have any emotion within his body.

The two hedgehogs cheered as Cruise continued, "Yea I'm getting bored with her now anyway so I may as well take what I deserve from her"

Sonic's blood was boiling at his words, before he knew it he had ran at Cruise grabbing him by the throat and pinning him against a tree.

"Is that all you care about? You just want to use Amy to satisfy yourself?" Sonic snarled not paying attention to the on looking hogs that seem to have ran for their lives.

"Cowards" Sonic thought focusing all his attention on Cruise.

"That's what your after though isn't?" Cruise said back calmly studying Sonic closely, before Sonic could answer back Cruise spoke up again.

"Oh no its love, you actually love her!"

"How did you know that?" Sonic gasped, no-one knew that, not even Tails.

"I can read minds, now get off me" He shouted as Sonic felt his body lift into the air and fly towards a tree, crashing into it!

He screamed as his body collided with the trunk and slid down it but he jumped back up onto his feet.

"So you have physic powers too," Sonic said, thinking back to his battles against Silver. He knew what he had to do to win.

"Yea, and you have super speed, but I think we can both agree that physic powers rule over speed!" Cruise laughed, watching Sonic walk in front of him.

"I wouldn't underestimate speed if I was you" Sonic winked at him and disappeared from thin air.

He was running circles around Cruise; he knew that if Cruise couldn't see him then he couldn't attack.

Every few seconds he would stop behind Cruise punching him hard to the floor but on his 3rd go Cruise captured him lifting him back into the air, he raised a hand and clenched it into a fist, as he did this Sonic could feel the pressure close in around him before he was once again thrown into a tree!

Cruise laughed manically watching as Sonic climb to his feet wiping blood away from his mouth.

"Had enough yet Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up!"

Before Cruise could do anything Sonic had kicked him to the floor, punching him over and over before getting back up.

As he stood Cruise tried to pick Sonic up again, but as Sonic was levitated Cruise fell unconscious dropping Sonic back down to the grassy floor!

"He's worse than Shadow!" Sonic said out loud before leaving the hedgehog lay on the ground.

Once again Sonic ran to where ever his feet would take him and he stopped in a small wooden opening.

He recognised it from all those years ago, he had often visited the place to relax on his own and gather his thoughts.  
He sat down on his favourite log thinking about the night's events.

After 15 minutes in the darkness and silence Sonic could feel himself drifting off to sleep, but someone called his name which caused him to sit up straight listening for it to be called again.

"Sonikku…" It was Amy, defiantly, no one else in the whole of Mobius would ever think of calling him Sonikku!

"Over here Amy" Sonic called out.

He heard bushes rustle and saw Amy's silhouette walk towards him, she reached out to try and find him.

"Sonikku where are you?" Amy asked, Sonic could sense the fear in her voice so he reached out and took her outstretched hand.

"I'm here Amy"

She jumped on him again hugging him close; Sonic could feel hot tears drip onto his shoulder so he just held her.

"Amy why are you crying?" Sonic asked gently stroking her long soft quills.

"I'm sorry about Cruise, I meet him about 3 weeks ago and he was so kind and thoughtful." She muffled through his shoulder.

He pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes, which shone in the moonlight.

"Well let me ask you this, do you love him?" Sonic's stomach was filling up with nerves waiting for the answer, but all that disappeared with Amy's next words.

"No…I've only ever loved you" Amy cried resting her head into Sonic's chest, "But you left Sonic, and I didn't think you would come back"

"Sshh" Sonic tried to comfort her whilst feeling regret build up in him "Come on Amy I'll take you home."

He scooped her up into his strong arms and ran through the forest to her house.

Before she could blink she was being sat down onto her sofa.

She looked up at Sonic and gasped, he was covered with cuts and bruises from his encounter with Cruise.

"I kind of had a fight with Cruise…but hear me out!" He said quickly before she could say anything.

He sat down besides her and told her everything he had heard.

Upon hearing it Amy looked at him in horror, "I can't believe he would say those things."  
Her eyes filled up tears, Sonic prayed she wouldn't cry and his wish came true.

The collected tears in Amy's eyes seemed to vanish as anger filled them instead.

"Don't worry Sonic, he will pay"

"That's my Amy" Sonic thought to himself, though being careful not to get in the way of her temper.

Realising it must be past midnight Sonic walked towards the door,

"I best go Amy, but I'll come by tomorrow and see you… I mean, if you want me too?"

Amy's face lit up upon hearing this and she nodded "That would be great Sonikku!"

"Night Ames"

Sonic turned on his heel and ran back to Tails' workshop, where he collapsed next to the orange fox falling into a deep slumber.


	2. A Unexpected Day

Love Will Find A Way Chapter 2

Love Will Find A Way Chapter 2

As daylight broke out over Mobius, Sonic awoke to find himself nose to nose with his two-tailed friend.

He jumped at the speed of light away from him, and shuck his whole body like a wet dog!

He watched the fox sleeping like a baby, and wonder if he would ever awake from his deep sleep.

Turning away, Sonic strolled over to the window, and let out a small groan as he found rain battering down on the ground. He stood there watching the rain for 5 minutes before realising he was in a daze.

As he snapped himself back into reality, a bright coloured picture on the fireplace caught his eye. A wide smile invaded his face as he took it in.

It was from 5 years ago, way before Sonic and Tails had left. It was taken on the beach, and the sun was beaming down upon two females, who were laughing with their arms wrapped around each other. One was a young rabbit, which wore a red bathing suit and flip-flops, the other female was a pretty petite pink hedgehog, who had a 2 piece suit on and a pair of sunglasses resting on her head.

The picture brought back memories, some painful and some overwhelming.

By now Sonic had regained the memory of the night before with the pink hedgehog, and grinned as he allowed himself to relive the moment.

IButterflies erupted inside him as if they were battling viciously.

Sonic had experienced this many times during his travels from the slightest thought of Amy, so it was no surprise that it was happening now!

He walked down the small garden path as the pebbles below his feet crunched, clenching his hand into a ball he rapped on the door three times then stepped back and noticed that his breathing had become short and fast.

Behind the door he heard movement and the door glided open to reveal Amy.

She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers, they were both frozen to the ground at the sight of each other.

Amy was taller and her quills reached past her shoulders, her body had perfect curves and her legs were long and toned.  
She was dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a red t-shirt, as always the red headband was placed on her head.

Sonic felt his jaw drop at the sight of her but quickly closed it again and dropped his gaze to the floor.

She didn't say anything but she ran to him jumping up at him with her arms outstretched.  
Sonic caught her and swung her round in a circle as he hugged her back./I

Something behind Sonic grunted and interrupted his daydreaming causing him to pounce into a fighting stance…he let out a sigh of relief as he found Tails rolling over into a newfound position mumbling to himself. Sonic walked past him to the door laughing lightly to himself.

II'll go see Knuckles today…I'm guessing he will be on Angel Island'/I Sonic thought to himself.

Though as he ran out of the front door he quickly regretted his decision as within 5 seconds he was drenched to the bone.

He took longer than usual to get to Angel Island partly because of the rain and the sloppiness of the ground beneath his feet, but also because he planned to run by Amy's house to check on her.

He could see her small house coming into view, and then he saw the mass of flowers covering her garden.

As he ran by the house he let the aroma of the flowers invade his nostrils making them flare. He couldn't see Amy's silhouette anywhere in her house so he thought she would still be in bed, and continued running until he finally arrived at his destination.

'KNUCKLES' Sonic shouted, searching around for the echidna.

All of a sudden he saw a flash of red and was instantly hanging upside down from the nearest tree by one leg.

Sonic opened his mouth but was interrupted as the bright red echidna came up into his face screaming:

'Who are you and what are you doing on my island? Are you after the Master Emerald? Good luck buddy I have fists of steel'

Sonic crossed his arms looking at Knuckles seriously, but he couldn't hold it and burst out laughing.

'Knuckles you idiot, its me Sonic!'

Knuckles looked at him closely then realised his mistake, he jumped up the tree and cut the rope holding Sonic.

'Wo wo wo, Knuckles, wait'

But it was too late as Sonic came crashing down to earth on his head, Knuckles jumped down and laughed at the blue blur sprawled across the grass.

Slowly Sonic sat up rubbing his aching head and threw knuckles a piercing look.

Within the years he had been away, Sonic noticed that the echidna hadn't changed much, the most noticeable change was the bounds of muscle poking out of him.

Sonic was quite impressed by his new look but couldn't think straight as he stumbled up onto his feet.

Knuckles patted him on the back, which almost threw him to the ground again, but luckily he managed to regain his balance.

'When did you get back? How did it go? Is Eggman gone for good? Is the Master Emerald safe now?'

Knuckles bombarded him with question after question, all of which passed through one ear and out the other!

'I got back last night, it went well, Eggman isn't gone…yet! And I have no idea how safe your Emerald will be!'

Knuckles look at him dumbfounded.

'But I'll explain another time, I need to ask you something!'

'What is it?'

'I went round to see Amy last night when I got back, but when I got there I found out she had a boyfriend called Cruise! Do you know anything about him?'

Knuckles stood thinking for what seemed like forever.

'Amy's got a boyfriend?'

Sonic rolled his eyes 'Yes, do you know anything about him?'

'No is he a hedgehog?'

'Yes he's a hedgehog, he dark red and wears black boots and black fingerless gloves and…what?'

Knuckle's face had dropped as Sonic described him, making Sonic become agitated more and more with each millisecond.

'There's only hedgehog I know who matches that description, and he's really called Crimson! He worked with Eggman, but on the other side of Mobius. I'm guessing that when Eggman went off to fight you he sent Crimson over to keep an eye out!'

Sonic didn't like where this was going but he wanted more information.

'He's really dangerous, I've heard that he's been convicted of everything under the sun, but because he's physic he avoids being caught easily…SONIC WHERE ARE YOU GOING?'

Sonic had shot off after hearing everything; he needed to get to Amy's before Cruise did!

The rain was still pouncing on him from the sky as he ran, but it didn't bother him.

I"Almost there…almost there!"/I He kept repeating to himself.

From dead ahead an ear piercing scream was let out which sounded very much like Amy, Sonic was at her door 5 milliseconds later and smashed the door down.

He gasped in horror at what he saw…

The living room looked as though a bomb had hit it, and Sonic saw Crimson's hedgehog friends cheering. Sonic could feel his blood boiling as he saw them.

Amy was being held up against the wall unable to move from the telepathic powers of Crimson! He saw the hedgehog standing close to her, kissing her. Amy tried fighting back but it was no competition, she screamed bloody murder as Crimson's hand snaked its way up her vest top.

Sonic jumped into action smashing into Crimson's side.

He caught Amy as she fell from the wall and placed her on her feet

"Amy, get out of here! Go to Tails' workshop, its safe there!"

She didn't telling twice as she ran for her life, tears pouring down her eyes!

By now Crimson was standing and eyeing up the blue hog. But Sonic was ready for any trick he wanted to pull. Like last time, both of Crimsons cronies had disappeared, and Sonic was stood wondering why Crimson hadn't started attacking yet but it all became too clear as he felt something knock him the floor from behind him.

He fell to the ground with a bang and tried to get back up, the only problem was, he couldn't move!

"Like to play dirty eh?" Sonic snarled

"Is there any other way" Crimson replied calmly, watching as Sonic failed to break free.

Suddenly the other two hedgehogs where on top of Sonic, punching him and kicking him, all he could do was lie there and take it.

The taste of blood swished around in Sonic's mouth as they repeatedly hit him, but his beating was cut short as 2 figures emerged in the broken doorway.

Sonic couldn't see what was going on but had become very aware that nothing was happening.

With 2 swift punches both the hedgehogs were knocked off Sonic and fell to the floor unconscious,

"Well that was easy" Said a voice, all to familiar to Sonic.

He heard a yell and realised he was able to move; quickly jumping to his feet as he studied his saviours!

"Tails, Knuckles? What are you doing here?"

Tails stepped towards Sonic "Amy ran into my workshop and told us everything, so were here to help!"

Sonic looked around the room and saw that Knuckles had taken out Crimson, who was slumped against a wall, out for the count!

"Well looks like its over, I didn't even get a chance to fight!" Sonic joked.

Knuckles walked over to them shaking his head, "To say he's really dangerous, that was easy"

Sonic laughed but found it hard because of the immense pain it created.

"Guys, I'm going to see Amy, I'll catch you later"

He ran from the broken house, which caused him great pain too! But it wasn't going to stop him! He felt horrified by what he had seen and, by what Crimson tried to do.

Before he knew it he was in Tails' workshop. Scanning the room, he quickly found the pink hedgehog curled up in a corner in the foetal position. Tears were streaming down her face and her clothes were stuck to her from the rain.

Sonic felt his heart pierce at the sight of her, and walked over to her slowly.

He slumped down the wall next to her and put an arm around her. She jumped at his touch and pulled away from him.

"Amy its me Sonic, don't worry everything's ok!" He tried to assure her.

She looked up at him in horror,

"Sonic what happened to your face?" She said, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a compact mirror and handed it to him.

Opening it Sonic saw that his left eye was puffed up and his mouth was bleeding, also his eyebrow had a small gash in it along with bruises down his chest.

"Don't worry Amy I'll be fine, its just a few cuts and bruises" He said, trying to hide the fact that he was shocked from the amount of damage. "What happened Amy?"

He shifted close to her again and tried to put his arm around her.

Once again she shoved it away then jumped to her feet.

"What do you care? Your probably just trying to do the same as he did!" She screamed in his face.

"No Amy…"

"Don't lie, you just want to use me like he did…just leave me alone" Her tears were worse than the pouring rain outside She turned on her toes and ran out of the workshop and out of sight.

"Amy" Sonic shouted after her, then he looked down at his feet and said "I would never use you."


	3. Winning Her Back

The clouds over Mobius squeezed out the last droplets of rain, and unveiled the giant full moon. The surrounding fields and trees shone dimly in the moonlight and rustled softly from the wind.

Sonic the Hedgehog was stood in the doorframe of Tails' workshop, the same place he had been for 10 minutes. He stared at the same spot he saw Amy Rose disappear from sight and couldn't take his eyes away it.

As the wind rushed past him, the coldness of the night hit him as he shivered violently. But still he didn't move.

He didn't know why he was stood there, watching the same spot. He didn't know whether he stood chase after her or give her more time to calm down! All he knew was that his brain was in meltdown from the previous conversation with Amy!

As he tried to make sense of the situation something caught his eye. For the first time in 10 minutes he took his gaze away from the forests edge and watched as two figures made their way to the workshop.

"Hey Sonic, how you doing? Where's Amy?" asked a small two tailed fox!

Sonic sighed at the sound of Amy's name and looked the orange fox in the eyes.

"Honestly Tails? … I don't know where she is! … She ran off!" Sonic said trying to disguise the worry in his voice. "I didn't know if I should run after her or not."

"Well we disposed off Crimson and his gang, they should wake up tomorrow morning…in a deep ditch that is" Tails laughed then suddenly stopped and looked Sonic dead in the eyes, "I think you should go find Amy now, she's not safe outside alone at night"

Sonic wasted no time in jetting off into a deep forest creating a surge of wind.

At this point Knuckles spoke up, "How come Sonic cares for Amy so much now?"

Tails slapped his forehead "He loves her duh!"

In the forest Sonic slowed down to a walk. He could hear owls hooting the trees and could only just make out the foliage around him!

He played Amy's words back in his mind, over and over again. For some reason they haunted him with each step he took.

**What do you care? **

_I care a lot_ He thought

**You just want to use me like he did!**

_I would never use you, I love you!_ Sonic shouted out loud.

A short pain pricked his head, "Great! This is what happens when I think to much…I get headaches!"

He gripped his head as he walked and gently massaged it, a few minutes past and the unwanted ache disappeared.

Sonic was now fully focused on finding Amy, he cleared his mind of all thoughts in the hope that he wouldn't be able to hear Amy's words ringing through his ears.

15 minutes had past since Sonic had set off on his mission, though to him it felt like 2 hours!

His eyelids were drooping from lack of sleep, and his quills bounced up and down with each step he took.

_Come on Amy where are you?_ Sonic thought to himself.

He walked past a clearing when he heard a slight whimper, it was almost inaudible but Sonic managed to catch it.

"Amy?" Sonic spoke gently trying to see through the darkness.

There was no answer, just a few more silent whimpers.

Then he saw it, or rather her!

"Amy?" Sonic called out again. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry its me, Sonic!"

Amy didn't look up; she just sat still clutching her ankle!  
She sniffed up one final time and spoke for the first time; her voice was quiet and shaky.

"Sonic, please leave me alone, I just want to be alone"

Sonic tutted at her a sat down beside her.

"Amy, do you honestly think that I would leave you sat in the middle of a forest, in the middle of the night all on your own?"

Though Sonic couldn't see her, he was sure she had a small smile on her face. He looked her up and down and noticed she was clutching her ankle.

"Amy what's wrong with your ankle?" he said concerned.

She looked him in the eye and sonic noticed that the sparkle that once filled them had disappeared.

"I tripped when I ran away and now it hurts a lot"

"Here let me take a look!" Sonic reached out for her leg, as he touched it she flinched. "Amy don't worry I just want to check it over"

Eventually she released her leg and let Sonic take a hold of it!  
He couldn't feel any breaks, though it was swollen. Sonic found himself gently stroking her leg with his thumb, taking in the softness of her fur.

When he realised what he was doing he dropped her leg gently and jumped to his feet.

"Come on Ames, I'm taking you back to the workshop!"

Amy gasped, "No Sonic, please I'll be fine, just…let's stay here for now. Its so peaceful, I don't think I could face Tails or anyone right now"

Sonic hesitated, and then sat down next to her, he could sense her shivering against the wind.

"Amy! Your freezing, come here" Sonic pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

This time she didn't pull away, she sank into his chest laying her head on his shoulder taking in the warmth that was generated through his quills.

Sonic's heart started racing, it was beating so fast he thought it would explode from his chest. He was positive that she could feel it beating against his rib cage.

They sat like this for 5 minutes, watching the moon together, until finally Sonic broke the silence.

"Amy? What happened tonight before I got to your house?"

He was almost positive she wouldn't want to talk about it but got a shock when she took a deep breath and started explaining the whole story…

**FLASHBACK**

Amy Rose was in her kitchen, cooking a large milk chocolate cake, she peered outside and stared up at the gloomy grey clouds hovering over her house and listened to the pitter-patter of the rain crashing down.

Her house was warm and the smell of vanilla floated in the air.

As she placed her cake in the pre-heated oven she heard her front door bang open with a huge crash.

She jumped out of her skin and raced to the source of the noise.  
There she found a tall handsome red hedgehog, and two other hedgehogs standing in his shadow.

"Cruise! What are you doing here? Get out!" Amy screamed at the top of hers lungs at him.

He smirked at her "Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?"

That last word, Boyfriend, set Amy off. After everything he had said last night to Sonic, she couldn't believe he still had the cheek to come to her house and call himself her boyfriend!

"You are not my boyfriend, now get out or else…"

"Or else what?" 'Cruise' interrupted eyeing her up and down "You'll get your big scary hammer out and hit me with it"

Cruise laughed cruelly at her.

By now Amy was getting agitated, but she had left her hammer upstairs in her room, she had no way to defend herself

"You see Amy! You don't know who I really am! Stupid stupid girl!" Amy's face dropped, just what was he getting at?

"You think I'm this innocent hedgehog who has nothing better to do than take care of your every needs!"

The hedgehogs behind him snickered, Amy turned her nose up at them, they were disgustingly unhygienic!

"And well Ames! Let me introduce myself…. I' am Crimson, Mobius' most wanted and Dr Robotnic's accomplice!"

At this point Amy tried to make a run for it out of her back door.

_Just a few steps and I'll be outside_ she thought.

But when she started to run, the door seemed to stretch on for miles until she was caught. She felt pressure surround her body and screamed out as she felt herself lift into the air and slam against the wall.

All three hedgehogs laughed as they watched the pink hedgehog try and escape!

Crimson swiftly strolled up to her and kissed her fiercely whether she wanted it or not.  
Amy felt Crimson force her mouth open with his tongue and she could taste his rancid breath.  
Finally he broke away from her and laughed as he allowed his hand to snake up her vest top.

Amy screamed, his hand was freezing cold against her skin and she couldn't focus on anything except what Crimson was doing to her.

The next thing Amy saw was Crimson flying across the room only to collide with the wall besides him.

Amy let out a ear-piercing scream as she fall down the wall only to be caught by her one and only hero, Sonic the Hedgehog…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sonic held Amy closer than ever as she broke down crying again, He smoothed her quills and stroked her back as she poured all of her emotion into his chest.

When all the tears had subsided she pulled herself away from Sonic's chest to look into his eyes, "I'm sorry Sonic…I'm sorry for getting involved with him…I'm sorry for what they did to you"

"Amy, Ames…Its not your fault, but I want you to know one thing…I would never use you, or hurt you. Ill always be here when you fall down, and I'll always pick you back up"

"I know Sonic"

"Would you like to go back now? It's getting pretty late!"

Amy hugged him tightly, "Yes please, but don't take me home, I don't think I could handle it right now"

Sonic jumped onto his feet and scooped Amy up off the floor.

"Hold on tight"

He shot off through the forest, though he ran slower than usual because he wanted to hold Amy longer. Still, even with him running slower he still arrived at Tails' workshop in record time!

As he walked through the door Sonic noticed that Amy was asleep in his arms.

She looked so peaceful as her quills covered half of her face.

No one was around so Sonic carried her straight to his room where he laid her on his bed. After covering her with the sheets he stood by her side for 5 minutes, watching her sleep.

Her chest rose softly and lowered down with just as much grace.

Sonic bent over her and gently kissed her forehead then walked to the door.  
Looking back at her he said, "I wish I could tell you how I feel"

He smiled to himself and left the room, making sanctuary on the couch!


	4. It's All About The Young'uns

After an eventful night, Tails woke up to the sound of chirping birds.

Stretching his whole body he slumped to his bathroom, which was immaculate compared to the state of Sonics.  
His vision was blurred as he turned the cold tap on.

He let the water gush through his hands and after cupping a handful of the liquid, he splashed it across his face!

_Ahh much better_ He thought as his vision cleared and he saw his teenage face in the mirror's reflection.

Scratching the back of his neck, he strolled out of his bathroom and down the hallway to Sonic's bedroom.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Tails let himself into the room, taking noticed that it had not yet been cleaned since their return.  
After taking note of the rooms status, Tails' gaze moved to the bed, where a lump was emerging through the quilt.

_Hes so lazy!_

After deciding to leave the 'blue' hedgehog to sleep, Tails left the room quietly and began to slide down the stair banister.

As he landed smoothly on his feet he walked halfway across the living room and froze!

A blue hedgehog was asleep on the sofa, his quills were messed up and sticking out in all directions, he was heavily snoring and a slight hint of drool was escaping from the corner of his mouth.

_If he's there…then who's upstairs?_

Panicking, Tails flew upstairs using his tails to propel himself through the air, and barged into Sonic's room once more.

As he Yanked the blue covers off the bed revealing the source of the lump, Tails shouted at the top of his voice.

"Who are you? And why are you Sonic's bedroom?"

The 'imposter' awoke with an ear-piercing scream, trying to search for the attacker through the quills that lay scrabbled on her face.

"Tails…Its Amy, she stayed over last night" Sonic said running into the room slightly yawning.

Tails stood in a daze as he watched Sonic walk across the room and embrace the shuddering pink hedgehog.

"Amy! I'm sorry, I saw Sonic asleep on the sofa and someone in his bed."

Amy didn't reply, she just sat in the middle of the bed shaking from head to toe. All Tails could do was watch.

"Amy, don't worry, it was only Tails. He's not that scary, even though he's orange!" Sonic told her reassuringly.

Amy giggled as Tails blushed slightly.

"I really am sorry Amy!"

"Don't worry Tails…its not your fault." Amy smiled at him, "Really I'm fine Tails"

"Ok well I'll see you later I guess!"

Tails turned on his heel and walked out of the room, as soon as he was out of sight he ran with all his energy out of the workshop.

_I'm glad that's over, I can't believe I did that_

He walked down the steps outside of the workshop, stretched, and look around at his surroundings.

"I've been back for 3 days now, and I haven't even seen Cream yet!" He gasped out loud, to the world.

Spinning his tails together he began to fly over trees and fields, searching for a little cottage.

The image of Cream stayed in his mind, it was the only that kept him going through his long journey, and she was the only thing he would dream of when he rarely took a nap!

Within 5 minutes he was arriving on the door step of, The Rabbits, and he knocked loudly on the door, listening to it echo throughout the house.

Straight away he heard movement and watched nervously as the large wooden door, glided open.

"Oh hello Tails dear, when did you get back?" An old rabbit said, a look of surprise upon her face.

Vanilla had not changed much within 3 years, she looked as young as when Tails had seen her last though she looked quite tired.

"Hello Vanilla, I got back 3 days ago, but I've been super busy. Is Cream here?" He asked politely

"Why, yes, I'll just go get her for you, please come in and make yourself at home." She gestured Tails in and pointed out the immaculate living room.

"Thank-you"

He watched Vanilla glide upstairs and walked into the living room, sliding into the luxurious cream sofa. He looked around the room, and saw a picture of himself and Cream when they were young. She had her arms around his neck laughing, and Tails was holding some sort of machinery.

No sooner had he sat down, he heard the footsteps of Cream the Rabbit running down the stairs.  
He stood up waiting for her arrival and as she entered, she ran straight for him crushing herself against his body. Instantly Tails wrapped his two tails around her holding her tightly.

"Tails" She shouted through the hug.

"Hi Cream, miss me?" Tails joked.

"More than ever!"

They broke apart and Tails kissed her on her delicate cheek. She blushed as Tails looked her up and down, taking in every part of her body.

She was wearing a dress, as usual, but it was white and it had layers at the bottom, giving it a rar-rar sort of look, she also wore a pair of simple white pumps and her ears were hanging down her back.

Tails looked back into her sparkling eyes and took hold of her hand, "Come on Cream, lets go out, I've got tons to tell you!"

The two ran out of the cottage, and took off down the road hand in hand.


	5. The Warning

_**This chapter is set after Tails left the workshop to see Cream, this is about what Sonic and Amy got up to...  
Enjoy**_

"Come on Amy, lets go out!" Sonic said standing up and reaching his hand out to Amy.

"Where?" Amy asked, gently taking his outstretched hand and hauling herself up.

"Where-ever you want to go!"

Amy laughed and thought for awhile holding her hand to her head, Sonic began to think she was frozen solid with the amount of time she took.

"Ermm…surprise me" Amy chuckled eventually.

Sonic laughed at her and shook his head as he began walking out of the room, pulling Amy along with him.

"How about we just go for a walk?"

"A walk? You mean Sonic the Hedgehog knows how to walk?" Amy joked.

"Hey just because I prefer to run, doesn't mean I don't know how to walk?" He retaliated.

Laughing, Amy tightened her grip on his hand, as though afraid to lose him, and dragged him along with her.

"Come on, sulky I was joking"

Sonic slumped along beside her gradually building up his cheeriness, still holding her hand tightly.  
They walked through a huge field, full of sprouting Tomatoes, the sky was crystal clear and the sun beamed down upon the two hedgehogs, just over the horizon, Angel Island could be seen.

As they walked, Amy looked around the sky, watching the birds flutter by. Sonic's heart was beating 100 times a second as he felt Amy's hand wrapped around his.

_What should I do? I don't want to tell her my feelings right now…Not after the incident with Crimson!_

He could feel another headache coming on, and he was having none of it. So he cleared all his worries and let his instincts take over. In one swift movement he gently pulled Amy towards him and wrapped his arm around her waist. He blushed madly as Amy realized what he had done, but soon relaxed as she copied him.

An awkward silence grew between them as they walked, but it was short lived as Amy took a deep breath.

"Thanks for last night Sonic, I hate to think what would of happened if you wasn't around!"

Sonic felt her shudder as she finished her sentence, horrible images popping up inside his mind.

"Amy, you know you don't have to thank me, it's my job to keep you save!" Sonic said, trying to block out the violent pictures in his head. "Lets just forget about it now, it's in the past, and it's never coming back" Sonic looked at her and smiled.

They reached the end of the field, Sonic jumped over the fence blocking their way and helped Amy over. As they began to walk towards Angel Island they saw Cream and Tails running in another direction, hand in hand!

Sonic quickly took hold of Amy's waist once more, as he watched the youngsters run out of sight.

"They are so made for each other" Amy sighed, watching the spot they had disappeared.

Before he could stop himself, Sonic said "I can think of two other people who are made for each other!"

At this comment, Amy looked at Sonic a look of shock across her face, but before she could say any more she was interrupted!

An old battered ship hovered in front of them, it was full of dints and small holes, and the painting was crumbling off!

Sat inside the ship was a man unrecognizable. He was normal size but looked as though he once been obese, with layers of fat rolling over his legs whilst he sat down. He had a gray mustache which tickled his ears and a bald head which allowed the sun rays to bounce off, his nose was long and crooked and his clothes hung off his body.

As soon as Sonic saw the man, he let go of Amy and jumped in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic snarled at the OAP.

"Sonic, who is that" Amy asked looking closely at the old man.

The man chuckled, and Amy instantly recognized him.

"Why Amy, its only been 3 years, I thought you was smarter than that!" The bald man chuckled.

Sonic, at this point interrupted, "Amy, this is Eggman! I know shocking right? But anyway back to business…What are you here for Eggman?"

Sonic felt Amy hold onto his back, and could sense her whole body shaking. This was not what he needed, especially when he had nearly admitted his feelings to her.

"Well Sonic, is that any way to welcome an old friend home?"

"You have got to kidding me! Look if you don't want anything, go away!" Sonic snarled preparing himself for battle.

"Temper, temper Sonic, I heard you had a run in with a friend of mine…you to Amy!" Eggman said staring Amy straight in the eyes.

"Yea, I did actually, but don't worry, Sonic kicked his ass" Amy said proudly letting out a small chuckle.

Sonic how-ever didn't break a smile, he stood staring at the old man, watching for any signs of bluffing. He knew this man more than he ever had, and could recall every single battle he had fought. He knew Eggman had a lot of tricks up his sleeve.

"Well don't worry Amy, Crimson is back to his normal self, and we have teamed up to bring the Sonic team down, so from now on Sonic, I would watch all yours friends closely…you never know who's going to be first!"

After hearing this, Sonic let out a scream of rage and jumped up at the old battered craft. Though as he neared the top, Eggman pressed a button which activated a laser, and he laughed cruelly as a purple light hit Sonic square in the chest.

Yelping in pain Sonic fell to the ground, where Amy ran to him in fear.

"Sonic, have you forgotten? I'm much more powerful now, sure I aged to fast, but my creations are more dangerous than ever!…and don't forget Sonic, you've been warned."

Laughing, Eggman turned around in his ship and hovered away, over large amount of tall green trees.

Stumbling to his feet, Sonic stood leaning against Amy and watched as the crumbling ship flew away.

Pulling Sonic into a neck braking hug Amy asked, "Sonic, are you ok? What was that laser?"

Sonic pulled out of her hug holding her waist at arms length, "Amy I'm fine don't worry, I forgot he had that beam though, all it does is sends a small electric shock through my body, but its strong enough for him to get a quick getaway!"

Feeling his energy pumping back up, Sonic scooped Amy up into his arms, and Amy felt a rush of adrenaline, knowing she was about to travel faster than the speed of sound.

"Come on Amy, we've got to go warn the others"


	6. The Battle Begins

Puffy white clouds began to fill the crystal blue sky as Sonic dodged overgrown trees, with Amy in his arms.

Her heart was beating faster than she could ever remember; she hadn't gone this fast in years and now the thrill had returned! Bringing thousands of memories flooding through her mind.

As Sonic jumped off a cliff, Amy let out a shriek of excitement as together they plummeted to the grass below.

As they took off again through an endless field, Sonic started laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked looking at him with a puzzled expression!

He carried on laughing, shaking his head as he ran.

"I was just thinking about the times I use to run with you in my arms, in some weird way I kinda missed it."

"I was thinking the same thing you know! … Except the other way around of course"

Sonic chuckled "That could be interesting…you running with me in your arms, we will have to try that sometime"

He winked at her as she laughed.

A few seconds later they arrived at Tails' workshop, only to find it empty!

Searching the place over in a matter of milliseconds, Sonic let out a grunt and strolled to the door.

"Amy stay here! I'm going to find everyone"

Running away from the building Sonic ran to the forest he was near with Amy, he was sure it was this place that they saw Tails and Cream.

"Tails!" Sonic screamed at the top of his voice.

No one answered…

"Cream!" He tried again, this time he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him and some slight giggling.

Sonic rolled his eyes and stared at the bush, "No time for jokes Tails, we got trouble!"

"What trouble?" Said a voice coming from inside the bush.

Tapping his foot impatiently Sonic said, "Eggmans back!"

"WHAT?!" Screamed a fox jumping out of the bush, closely followed by a young rabbit.

"Hello Mr Sonic" Cream said politely, no fear emerging on her face from the mention of Eggman!

"Hey Cream, we have to get back to the workshop now!" Sonic blurted out.

"Ok you go get Knuckles and Rouge and we will meet you there!" Tails said, beginning to spin his twin tails. "Come on Cream!"

The young rabbit flapped her ears fast and rose into the air elegantly.

Sonic didn't say bye, he just ran off in search off Knuckles and Rouge.

On Angel Island Sonic ran to the shrine, positive he would at least find knuckles there, if not Rouge.

As the shrine came into his view, Sonic saw two figures fighting viscously around a large green emerald.

Rolling his eyes once more Sonic ran to them and stuck himself in the middle of the fight.

"STOP!" He shouted at the top of his voice, jolting both fighters back into reality.

Knuckles and Rouge instantly stopped at the sight of Sonic and stood surveying each other whilst panting.

"What do you want Sonic?" Knuckles shouted not his eyes away from Rouge.

"Yea I was just about to take my emerald!" Rouge replied

"ITS NOT YOUR EMERALD"

"Shut up will you!…You need to get to Tails' workshop!" Sonic shouted at them both.

"I'm not leaving my emerald"

"Then take it with you" Sonic replied, "Eggmans back!"

Knuckles and Rouge's face dropped at the mention of the Dr's name.

"So? Are you going to come?" Sonic asked.

"Were coming, were coming" Knuckles replied picking up the Master Emerald and following Sonic back to the workshop.

Back at the workshop the gang got to work, Tails was sat in front of a large pc, typing in word after word trying to find Eggman's base.

Sonic was stood directly behind him, watching intently, but not understanding a single thing he did.

Knuckles was sat on the couch next to the Master Emerald, polishing it thoroughly.

Rouge was just round the corner from Knuckles, trying to find the perfect opportunity to steal the shimmering emerald.

"Its no use Rouge, I know your there!" Knuckles laughed not taking his gaze from the emerald's glistening surface.

Amy and Cream were in the kitchen together, cooking dinner for the group. Cream buttered a dozen bread rolls, as Amy made a soup from Vanilla's recipe.

"He's really hidden himself away this time! I can't find him!

Sonic shook his head, "No Tails, remember he did something like this last time, we will find him"

"I know, but this time he's made it even harder, don't worry I'll leave the computer to look for a…."

Tails was thrown out of his seat as a huge jolt ran through the house.

"What the hell was that?" Sonic said, standing up.

He ran outside, only to be greeted by 5 steel robots looking down at him.

They were all 10 times bigger than Sonic, and were covered in a dim grey metal, their eyes glowed a dark red, which instantly reminded Sonic of Crimson!

Running back inside the house Sonic grabbed a hold of Knuckles and began to run out of the workshop once more shouting, "Eggmans attacking everyone stay here, Tails keep looking"

Outside Sonic dropped Knuckles from his grip and began his attacks.

Knuckles stood brushing dust off of himself, then looked up at the robots.

He froze from the sight of them, to him; they were nothing like the tin cans from the olden days.

"Knuckles don't just stand there, do something" Sonic screamed from the middle of a spin dash, which unfortunately didn't leave a scratch.

Sonic landed back on his feet and began to run up a different robot's leg.

The robot swung its arm at Sonic, but missed as he dodged and headed straight for its head.

Knuckles began to run at a robot and threw a punch into its side; it stumbled sideways but quickly regained its balance.

The robot retaliated and knocked Knuckles back against a tree, with a loud smash!

Sonic saw the attack out of the corner of his, but brought his attention back to his victim as he Spin dashed into its neck, he went straight through the metal, ripping colourful wires apart as he appear at the other side.

With a thud the robot fell to the floor unable to move and its piercing red eyes faded.

_One down 4 to go_ Sonic thought to himself, as he noted that Knuckles was up fighting again.

"Sonic!" Something shouted.

_No please…Not Amy…It's to dangerous_

He turned around as a sickening feeling filled his stomach; Amy was running from the workshop hammer in hand, towards the group of robots.

"Let me help!" She shouted as she speed past Sonic, swinging her hammer at full force.

"No Amy!"

Too late! Her hammer made impact with a robot's leg but no effect was made. Though the robot quickly retaliated and threw Amy against a tree, it walked back over to her, picking her up again and throwing her towards a cliff.

As she hurtled closer and closer to the edge Sonic ran and caught her mid air, landing on the cliff's edge. He quickly threw himself back and an unconscious Amy fell on top of him.

He saw the same robot walking towards them once more, so Sonic jumped up hauling Amy into his arms and ran towards a panting Knuckles. As he ran Sonic felt a trickle of warm liquid run down his arms from Amy's head.

"Knuckles! Take Amy back to the workshop and send Tails, he knows what to do!"

Knuckles didn't need persuasion; he scooped Amy into his arms and began to run away to the workshop.

Sonic turned on his heel and ran circles around the group of robots, a gust of wind issued from Sonic's speed and with its force, knocked a robot off the cliff.

With 3 more robots to defeat, the odds weren't good, but Sonic kept fighting until he heard the sound of an engine.

_Finally! Took him long enough_

Tails flew across the sky firing bullets at the robots.

Sonic jumped up into the air landing smoothly on the wing of the plane, giving tails a thumbs up!

"Lets get them!" Sonic cheered.

They both took off in the plane and flew towards the 3 remaining robots.

"Sonic…catch!" Tails shouted from the cockpit as a hatch open n the plane and a golden ring flew from it.

Sonic dived off the plane a closed his hand around the ring, feeling himself gradually getting faster whilst turning into a ball. He flew through the air heading for one of the robots and cut his way through its body, giving it the same torture as the robot before him.

As he reappeared he got a glace of Tails shooting a robot off the cliff.

Now there was one robot left, Sonic could feel the excitement building up inside of him as that memorable feeling filled him.

_One more! Great…lets get this over and done with_

As he prepared to run the last robot began to speak, as Tails flew in circles over its head.

"Mission failed! Self destruct in 3…2…"

"RUN!" Sonic Screamed at the top of his lungs, taking off towards the workshop. As the robot said 1 Sonic felt his whole body rise from the floor and fly across the grass as the robot exploded behind him.

He landed in the grass, tossing and turning until he finally came to a stop.

He lay there panting; looking up at the grey clouds surrounding him, and then slowly began to stand whilst patting dirt from his body.

Tails had landed outside the workshop and watched as Sonic ran to his side.

"That was one tough battle, but something about it seemed easier than the others we've had." Sonic said looking out at the wreckage in front of them.

"Yea, I know it seemed like Eggman wanted us to beat them with ease!"

"Oh well now that's over let's go check the computer"

They both walked in the workshop together the find everyone surrounding Knuckles and Amy.

Amy was lay on the sofa with Cream pressing a damp cloth against her head, she had bruises covering her arms and chest and face and lay motionless, the only sign she was alive was the steady rising from her chest.

Knuckles was sat in a chair next to her with Rouge tending to some nasty gashes across his chest and legs.

Sonic walked up to Cream and sat by her with Amy.

"I'll take over Cream, you go and help Tails!" He said gently.

She handed him the cloth and he sat in her place applying the damp cloth to Amy's head.

Rouge left the room closely followed by Knuckles as they went to get some drinks.

When they were completely along Sonic kissed Amy on her head and stroked her soft pink quills.

5 minutes later, Tails burst through the door making Sonic jump. The rest of the gang closely followed him as Sonic stood from his position.

"I've found Eggman's base!" Tails shrieked with happiness.

"Well? Where is it?" Sonic asked eagerly.

At this point Tails' face dropped as he looked down.

"Well?"

"Ermm…Sonic…It's under water!"

"Un…Under…Water?" Sonic whispered.

He felt a rush of fear and nausea overcome him as he fell to the floor, being consumed in darkness!


End file.
